tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cantus
Cantus is an experimental world founded by a union of the Maxim-Cre and Monsteara, though Nyrons and Torgaunts have been transferred by the Tri-Unum in recent times. The planet is an experiment in government, with a large organization at the head of the planet. Cantus is often seen as a place for a new beginning, as only those who chose to utterly forget the outside universe go there. Cantus Basics 'Materials': The basic materials on Cantus are as such. After all your basic metals that would exist in a midieval society (copper, bronze, iron, steel, etcetera), you've got stronger materials like *Marryl - a whitish metal that is extremely reflective, and almost seems to amplify light. Stronger than steel, and a bit lighter, but far less common - it must form under high pressure. Approx. HRC 59-71. *Noktek - a black material that is almost exactly the same in composition as Marryl, but is extremely different in properties. Noktek melts at a lower temperature and is far more conductive than Marryl, and is not reflective at all - in fact, some have mistaken Noktek deposits for deep holes. Slightly rarer than Marryl. Approx. HRC 62-69. *Adamant - actually an extremely pure form of Marryl, this material that gleams fairly brightly and is viewed as a near-perfect metal for its strength and lightness, as well as its ability to be sharpened to a fine edge. Rarer than Marryl because of the difficulties in purifying it. Approx. HRC 68-79. *Umbraes - a highly purified and mildly enchanted from of Noktek, this metal literally sucks the light from the area around it. Preferred metal of those who lurk the night - if they can afford it. If forged correctly, it can be harder than Adamant; however, it is even rarer and far more conductive - and this high conductivity is a two-edged sword. Approx. HRC 68-83. *Coryalin - a manufactured metal that is hard beyond belief, and extremely difficult to make. Blue-gray in color. Coryalin requires an extremely skilled blacksmith and mage working in tandem for several days to convert a conglomerate of metals (including steel, marryl, and adamant) into a small chunk of this precious metal. Heavier than Adamant. Rarest on Cantus, but also highly valued for its inherent usefulness in weapons and armor. Approx. HRC 79-94. 'Transportation:' The main mode of transportation on Cantus are Avin: large, bipedal birds that have long lost the ability to fly. Avin are either ridden bareback or strapped to caravans and carts. There are many species of Avin - *Steppe - small, shaggy, and strongly built. Has quite the reputation as the most reliable of Avin, as they are strong and extremely durable. Not the cheapest, but not too expensive either. (Range: s40 - s65) *Flamboyant - By far the most colorful Avin, also quite speedy. Surprisingly strong, despite their thin frames. Avin of choice for the rich and showy, though it has been noticed that these Avin attract insects... probably on purpouse. (Range: E1 s5 - E3) *Dahganokt - black, carnivorous Avin that are the fastest of all. Avin of choice for those who wish to ride into battle or race. Also quite expensive, and not as strong as the other races. (E3 - E5 s50) *Blue - bluish Avin with the closest thing to flight any Avin has, able to glide for short distances with relatively long wings. Lightest and weakest of Avin, but not to be disregarded. (Range: s25 - s75) *Ghami - mottled brown Avin that have proven to be quite dextrous, with the ability to weave through tight areas without missing a step. Fairly fast, and not all that expensive. (Range: s25 - s50) *Northen - white Avin with extremely thick feathers. Very strong, and very durable, but they easily overheat in temperate climes. Slightly expensive. (Range: E1 - E2 s50) 'Money:' Money on Cantus is divided as such: *100 Brass = 1 Copper *100 Copper = 1 Silver *100 Silver = 1 Ellum (name for Palladium-Gold Alloy) *100 Ellum = 1 Gold *100 Gold = 1 Platinum 1 Copper is approximately equal to the cost of a loaf of fairly nice bread on Earth, so you can do the conversions. Coinage is abbreviated as such: #b, #c, #s E#, G#, P#. For example, 32b, 64c, 12s, E45, G29, P8... If anyone has a better idea, I'd love to hear it. The AAC The AAC (which stands for the Assosciated Adventurers Combine) is the predominant governing body of the planet Cantus. The AAC, with its main headquarters located in the city of Cantus, is a liberal Federal Commonwealth, which deals largely in defence, land ordinances, and public order. City-States of Cantus Though the AAC provides basic outlines for lawmaking and governing on Cantus, individual City-States provide their own set of laws and ordinances. The remarkable thing is that though these City-States almost act as individual countries, all City-States on Cantus still rely on the AAC for governing. This is largely because the AAC provides large benefits to those City-States that remain in the AAC, including funding for expansion and use of the AAC-AS system, which provides adventurers to deal with any and all problems that may arise in individual areas. The major City-States of Cantus are as follows: Cantus The City-State of Cantus is a massive city located in the midst of the Typhas Mountains, and is the largest single city on the planet - and little wonder, as it holds the headquarters of the AAC. The City of Cantus's borders cover most of the Typhas Mountains, and extend slightly east (into the Camphin Mirelands) and slightly west (into the Tez'sen Desert, sometimes called the Sea of Storms). The Nethiol Districts The "City-State" of Nethiol is actually twelve different cities, located on the Nethiol Bluffs on the southern tip of the continent of Kaiprene. These twelve cities like to think of themselves as seperate, but are commonly called the "Nethiol Districts" by those who live outside. Each of the twelve Districts of Nethiol specializes in a different trade, with the most prominent being Nethiol D7's booming jewelery business. Planet of Adventure On the planet of Cantus, technology has taken a major step backwards. This was a necessary sacrifice for the Tri-Unum, as the success of the experiment relies on allowing the world to develop at a natural pace throughout the duration of the test. As such, the planet of Cantus is what one might call "midieval", though the inhabitants are certainly better developed than Earth's midieval period. Cantus has also been amply stocked with creatures from across the universe, with a biodiversity only rivalled by such planets as Monstear and Argoth. Through the combination of low technology and high biodiversity, Cantus's population is largely dependant on local militias and the AAC for protection. Category:The Universe